Peer Pressure,What Could Go Wrong?
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Once The Chipumks leave for New York City. Brittany meet her new 'best friend',Jade.But is this best freind a good one or is she in danger? When Alvin comes back 2 years later. Can he find the old Brittany he use to know and love.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

The girls and Miss Miller were saying their good byes to Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave. The chipmunks were moving to New York for two years. Dave said it was strictly business but the chipmunks knew it was more than that. Dave just broke up with Claire recently and decided to move away for a while, a fresh start…for now. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were with their counterparts saying their final goodbyes.

"Am going to miss you so much Eleanor" Theodore said to his counterpart.

"I know am going to miss you too" Eleanor said to Theodore hugging him tight.

"Simon don't forget me" Jeanette said to her counterpart.

"I could never" Simon replied hugging Jeanette.

"I never thought I would say this but am going to miss you Britt" Alvin said to his counterpart.

"I going to miss you too especially fighting with about everything and going to the arac-"Brittany was interrupted by Alvin pulling her into an embrace "you talk too much" he told her. The chipmunks let go of the Chipettes and got in the car and drove off for New York City.

The next of school was the last day of middle school, then summer, and hello high school. The girls were excited about the start of summer but not all psyched their best friends just moved away. To the Chipettes everything seems different without the Chipmunks. Walking home was awfully quite between the 3. When they saw unfamiliar girl walking up to them. She was a tall blonde girl, pretty but not has pretty has Brittany. She was wearing a faded blue jeans, black flats and yellow tank. She approached them.

"Hi am Jade I just moved here around the block" jade greeted.

"Hi am Brittany and this is my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor" Brittany introduced.


	2. When it Starts

**Brittany's pov**

It has been a year since jade and I became best friend. we had a killer freshman year. We had so many boys after it was crazy. It summer vacation again before sophomore year, I can't wait. I still think it would be better if Alvin was here with me. Anyway I haven't seen my sister much lately, even though we live in the same house we became distance ever since the beginning of freshmen year. I can tell jade doesn't really like my sister very much, but I really don't care. Right now am at jade's house because she told me she had to show me something. It seems important because she told me to come before her parents came home. We were sitting on her bed when she pulled out shoe box. I was really confused, what is she doing?

"What is that?" I asked. She just smirked and raised the lid.

"Is that pot? I asked in disbelief "where did you get it."

"Yes it is pot and I am holding it for a _friend" _She smiled. I know that she wasn't holding if for a friend, she was the friend. She rolled it and lit it. Then she handed to me. I was not about to get high was her is she crazy? she must be.

"I am not smoking" I said while pushing her hand away.

She giggled "stop being such a baby; you are the bad girl of the Chipettes right?"

"Maybe, I don't know but am not doing it "I refused. Her smiled turned into a frown.

"Why don't you stop being like your stupid sisters and live to the fullest and stop so boring, just stick it in your mouth and blow". She command and handed the joint to me again. I took it from her slowly and held it to my mouth I hesitated.

"Come on it easy" she grinned. I sighed deeply and put it in my month and inhaled deeply, I stated to choke and cough like hell. Jade had a laughing fit. I was still chocking and coughing to glare.

"Sweetie take it slow the first time you will get better at it" jade said while still laughing. "Just take your time". I nodded and blow again. I still coughed and chocked but not as bad as the first time. I did it again and it became surprisingly relaxing. We started to past it back in forth and until everything seem dizzy. Then I started to hear Jade laugh really weird until everything went black.


	3. The New Brittany

**Brittany pov**

When I woke up I was in my room. _How did I get here?_ The last thing I remember was smoking with Jade and then blackness. Suddenly a bad smell hit my nose. I started sniffing around to find the smell when I stop on my clothes. They smelled really bad. I got of my bed and when into the shower and wash my hair as well. I brush my teeth and but on different clothes. Then I went downstairs where my sisters were but no Miss Miller.

"Umm Jeanette how did I get here?" I asked Jeanette who was on the couch reading a book.

"Oh jade said you weren't feeling well and called me to come get you and Eleanor." Jeanette said looking up from her book.

"Oh well thanks" I said getting up heading to my room but was stop by Eleanor.

"But was really weird is that when we came to get you, you smelled really weird. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to out this situation.

"Funny" Jeanette said looking at me again "you smelled like pot".

"What!" I said. _How did she know that? Damn._

"You know what we're talking about Brittany just say it" Eleanor said looking in to my guilty eyes.

"Fine I did but am not doing it again" I said looking down at my feet avoiding eye contact.

"Good. Don't or we will tell Miss Miller, we care about you Brittany so when we say this you have to understand….." Jeanette trailed off.

"Understand what?" I asked afraid of what it might be.

"You need to dump jade as a friend" Eleanor finished.

"WHAT" I said outraged that I have to dump my best friend for no apparent reason.

"Brittany you have to, she is not a good influence on you" Jeannette said.

"Yeah she had you smoke pot today, we only saying this because we care" Eleanor added.

"YOU CARE? OH PLEASE IF YOU CARE SO MUCH THAN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DRIFTED APART. I yelled.

"I know Brittany we did drift apart but were only saying this for your own good." Jeanette said.

"MY OWN GOOD? GOD YOU 2 ARE JUST JEALOUS" I said while running up to my room before they could react. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Jade. I answered.

"What Jade?" I asked a little irritated.

"Well that a way to treat your best friend" she said.

"Sorry what do you need?" I sighed.

"Well am having a party tonight and you and me are going to host it".

"Ok what time" I didn't want to go but what the hell there nothing to do anyway.

"Around 8 and were something short and tight" I could tell she was smirking over the phone.

"Alright I be there" I said and hung up.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already seven. I shot up looked for my pink short and tight party dress. I did my hair and makeup and put on my black wedges. Once I was ready I grabbed my phone and headed out to jade's house. Once I got their so many cars were already. I enter the house and saw people drinking, smoking, dancing, and yelling. I was looking around for Jade when I saw her making out with some guy. I walked up to her and tapped she looked relieved to see me.

"Oh Brittany good you're here I have something for you" she said smiling.

"What" I asked.

She turned around and got a bottle of patron and poured it in a glass and handed it me. "Drink up".

"What no, we can get in trouble" I told her.

Jade laughed "oh is little miss bad girl afraid of a little drink".

"No" I lied.

"Then drink it" she shove the glass in my face. I took it slowly and sipped it.

"Take it to the head" she giggled.

I looked at the drink and drunk it all. It was really good so I got another, and another, and another. The last think I remember was this guy hitting on me and then blackness.

When I woke up I was in jade room my head was pounding. My stomach felt like a knot was in it. The next thing I knew I was rushing to bathroom to puke my guts out. When I got out I looked at jade still sleep on her bed. I took my shoes and left out the door and walked home. When I came home my sisters and Miss Miller were blurting out questions.

"Guys I can only answer one question at a time" I told them.

"Well than would you like to tell me where you were all night" Miss Miller asked angrily.

"I sleep over at Jade's, sorry I forgot to call". _What she won't know won't hurt her._

"Ok but don't let it happen again" Miss Miller scolded.

"Ok am going to my room" with that I ran to my room without another word. Not a minute passed bye where my sister bared into my room. I looked at them. _What do they want now gosh? Can't I get some peace around her?_

"What do you want" I said rudely.

"Eleanor steep toward me and smelled me. "you smell like liquor".

"No I don't" I lied.

"Yes you do and am going to tell Miss Miller" Eleanor told me.

_Desperate times cause for desperate measures._ "I won't to that if I were you" I said.

"And why not" Eleanor asked.

"Because it you don't I will show everyone this video of you pigging out the dinner we when last week.

She gasped "You wouldn't".

"Oh yes I would. What would everyone say?"

She looked at the ground I could tell she was lost for words.

"Brittany that just plain mean" Jeanette cut in.

I rolled my eyes "Let not forget you, you cheated on that major test last week. I thought you were suppose to be the smart one".

"I had too" Jeanette cried.

"Yeah but it would really fuck up your permit record if it got out huh?" I grinned. She looked at the ground lost for words like Eleanor. _I had them right where I wanted them._

"Now I advise you to keep your mouths shut… unless you want this to get out the public." With that I walked out of my room to take a shower. When I got out my phone ranged. Jade again.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey girly" jade replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see it you want to hang out".

"And by hangout you mean smoking and drinking right?".

"You know it".

"Alright all be right over"

"Perfect. See ya"

"See ya". I hang up, put some clothes on and rushed out the door. The old Brittany was gone.


	4. Reunited

**Alvin pov**

One year later my brothers and Dave were headed out to back to Los Angeles California. I couldn't wait to see the Chipettes again especially Brittany. I haven't dated anyone which is really surprising knowing me. I just couldn't get Brittany out of my mind. I always knew I had feeling for her but now I felt there something more. Anyway we just got off the plane and headed to our old house which I really missed. I liked New York but it was too fast for me. When I got out the car I looked at the Chipette's house right across the street from mine. I saw Jeanette and Eleanor sitting on the porch looking really sad. I tapped my brothers and pointed to them. They ran toward them with me tagging along. When the 2 Chipettes my brothers they immediately sprung up and hugged them.

"We missed you guys so much" Theodore said.

"We missed you too" Eleanor said still hugging Theodore.

"Hey where is Brittany" I asked. The 2 Chipettes looked at each other and then at the grounded.

"What happen where is Brittany" I asked again growing a little scared of what they may say.

"We don't know" Jeanette said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I panicked.

"Well she stays out all night and doesn't come home until the afternoon and sleeps in. Then she wakes up at 7 and leaves again" Eleanor told us.

"Do you know what she is doing or going?" I asked.

"No. we haven't really talked in about a year" Jeanette said on the verge of tears.

"A YEAR!" my brothers and I shouted. The 2 Chipettes just nodded their heads. Then Simon tapped me and pointed across the street. I looked at 2 girls one had blonde hair and wearing a yellow mini skirt and matching yellow tank. The other girl had auburn hair wearing a shorter pink mini skirt and matching pink tank. I almost didn't recognize that girl until I got closer. It was defiantly Brittany. I rushed over to her along with my brothers and her sisters.

"BRITTANY" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me. When I saw her I saw most shocking thing she was holding a cigarette along with the other girl. Ran up to her and grab the cigarette through it on the ground and stomped on it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Brittany yelled at me.

"Am helping you" I said trying not to get angry that she would do something so stupid.

She laughed along with that other girl "helping me? How are you helping me?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was stupid. "This" I pointed to the smashed up cigarette on the ground "could kill you".

She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. I blushed and put my arms around her waist. "Oh Alvie you worry too much" she whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver down my spine. I wanted to kiss her then and there, but I hold myself back. She let go of my neck and looked at me smiling. Then she looked at my brothers.

"Oh did you guys meet my friend Jade" she asked. While her sisters scoffed. I looked at them confused.

"No we haven't. Hi am Theodore, and these are my two brother Simon and Alvin" Theodore said.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you" jade said smiling at Simon who was blushing.

"Well we got to go but we will see you around" Brittany said about to walk off.

I grabbed her by the waist "you wanna hangout sometime" I asked her.

"Sure just give me a call" she said and walked off with jade.

I knew something was up with Brittany, I mean I just caught her smoking. I turned to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Do you know what Brittany been up to the past year" I asked.

They shook their heads and looked at each other and looked at the ground. I could tell they were hiding something.

"I know you are hiding something spill" I looked at Jeanette she was always terrible under pressure. I looked her in the eyes; I could tell she was getting nervous. She looked at Eleanor who was mouthing 'don't do it'. She then exploded." We don't know what she was doing over the past year but we do know the year before that."

"Well what happen" I asked argent.

"Ok well the summer before sophomore year we caught her smoking pot and drinking liquor." Eleanor told us. My brothers and I grasped. I never thought Brittany would do that, well not has young anyway.

"Well we have to help her though this am stopping her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Are you guys in?" I asked.

"Yeah" they all said at the same time.

"Do you guys plan on telling Miss Miller?" Simon asked.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked away. What happen over the past 2 years we been gone? What happen girls? Simon asked again.

"Well we were going to tell Miss Miller but….." Eleanor trailed off.

"But what Ellie" Theodore asked.

"She blackmailed us ok; she has some stuff on us that we can't let it get out." Jeanette blurted out.

We gasped. Brittany wouldn't do such a thing right? This doesn't sound like the Brittany I use to know.

"We need the old Brittany back and fast" I said while everyone agreed.


	5. New Likings

**Simon Pov**

I was walking in the park feeling the summer breeze. I love summer in L.A. It's so different from New York. I am really glad to be back. While I was walking 6 guys approach me they looked like they were nothing but trouble. I tried turning back but one of them grabbed me. I tied to brake free but 3 more pin me down on the ground.

"So where the money?" one of them asked me.

"What money?" I said confused.

"Don't you get it give me the money or we are beating you to a pole".

"I don't have any money" I said honestly.

"Ok you asked for it" right were his fist was about to connect with my face I heard someone scream.

"JOEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The voice seemed familiar when I looked up to see Brittany and jade.

"Nothing jade baby just handling some business" Joey said.

"Frist of all don't call me baby and second get off of my friend" Jade said.

"Oh this is your friend, what about Brittany?" He turned to Brittany. "This is your friend too?" She nodded.

"Then that gives me all the more reason to beat him up". He was about to come down on me when jade and Brittany ran to stop him. He pushed her down hard and slapped Brittany making her fall down next to jade **BIG MISTAKE.**

Brittany got back up and looked around trying to catch what just happen. Everyone looked at her. "Did he just put his hands on me" she whispered. Everyone just nodded. Without warning Brittany lunged at joey punching him and kicking him. Jade and I just stood there in awe while joey's gang was too afraid to do anything and ran off. Brittany lifted up the bloody joey in one hand through him on the ground knocking him out cold. Brittany turned to me and jade and helped us up.

"You guys ok" she said to us.

I nodded while jade said "Omg Brittany I knew you could fight but that was incredible".

"Thanks but I don't let anybody put their hands on me and I need to go home for a bit call you later jade" Brittany said and walked off.

"Hey do you want to get an ice cream cone" jade asked me.

"Sure I love to" I said.

We walked to the ice cream stand and talked for a bit. Jade seems so nice no wonder Brittany hangout with her. I am really starting to like her. I wonder if she would ever consider going out on a date with me. Well here goes nothing.

"Um jade?" I called to get her attention; I tried to hide my nervousness but not too well.

"Yes?" She looked at me with those green eyes I could just melt.

"Would you like to go out some time with me?" I asked.

"Simon are you asking me to be your girlfriend" she giggled.

"Yes" I said bracing myself for rejection.

"I would love to" she said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, I actually have a girlfriend.


	6. Confessions

**Alvin's Pov**

I haven't seen Brittany in 2 weeks. I tried to call her but it just went to voice mail. I have to try and find the old Brittany. I decided to talk to her sisters they seem to know more than they are tell me. I walked across the street to Miss Miller house. When I knocked on the door Jeanette answered.

Hey Alvin Brittany not here like always" she said the last part dully.

"Am not here to see Brittany, am here to see you and Eleanor"

"Why" she became nervous

"To asked some questions" I said plainly

She opened the door to show me in. I saw Eleanor on the couch watching TV with a bag of chips. I went up to her and sat down with Jeanette on the other side of me. Eleanor turned to me.

"Hey Alvin what are you doing here" she said.

"Just came to asked some questions" I said

"About what" she asked

"Brittany" when I said that they both shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know why she started all those things she doing" I asked. They didn't look at me I knew something was up. When I was about to asked I heard a door slam all 3 of us looked back to see Brittany. She was wearing a short pink dress with very high heels. Her hair looked messy and had shades on covering her eyes. She also had a bruise on her left cheek.

"Brittany where have you been" Eleanor asked

"None of your business" she said and ran upstairs to room and slam the door. I looked shocked she never talks to her sisters like that. Maybe me, but never her sisters. I looked over to them it looks like they about to cry, I hugged them.

"Now girls I need to know do you know why she started those things, she needs help" I said gently

"It's jade" Jeanette said though sobs.

"What about jade?" I asked what does Brittany's friend has to do with it.

"Jade got Brittany into all that stuff" Eleanor said.

"She never been like that before she meet jade and she even confessed that jade had her smoking the first time" Jeanette added. I was shocked jade seem so sweet and cool. How could she even do that? Well you know what they say: _you can't judge a book by its cover._ I decided that I should have a talk with Brittany I let go of Jeanette and Eleanor and headed upstairs to Brittany's room. I knock on her door and she answered. You could tell she just took a shower and changed clothes she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Brittany" I said.

"Hey Alvin" she said while walking back in her room and sitting on her bed. "What can I do you for?"

"Well I haven't seen you in 2 weeks I was wondering if you would like to hangout" I asked hopping she would say yes.

"Sure where do you want to go" she smiled.

"How about the carnival?" I smiled back.

"That seems fun lets go". We walked out the door and into Brittany's Mercedes bens and drove off. It only took about 20 minutes to get there. We got out and I paid for the tickets.

"How about I win you something?" I asked.

"Ok" she smiled. I walked over to the game where you shoot hoops and won a giant bear. I gave it to Brittany and she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you" she said

"You're welcome" I blushed. It was getting dark and all the lights were coming on when I looked at Brittany she looked even more beautiful under the moonlight. I took Brittany's hand and guided her to the Ferris wheel. Once we were at the top I turned to her. _Have to get this over with._

"Brittany?" I said.

"Yeah" she turned to me.

"Brittany I know what you been up to the past 2 years" I sighed.

She turned away not making eye contact "they told you huh?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yea they did and Brittany you can't do this anymore" I told her.

"What? How can you tell me how to run my life when you been no part of it for the last 2 years?! She yelled.

"Brittany this is for your own good you can't do that anymore!" I yelled back getting angry that she doesn't understand.

"How do you know what good for me?!" she shot. "You been gone for 2 years!"

I was getting madder and madder why can't she understand that I care and this is going to killer if she doesn't stop. "Why do you care Alvin, why do you care so much?" she asked out of raged.

I couldn't hold it in any longer "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I shouted.

Brittany froze; she looked at me with wide eyes "you love me?"

"Yes Brittany I love you I always had feelings for you even when I was a younger. I didn't know what it was then but I do know now Brittany Miller I love you" I said while looking in her ice blue eyes. Brittany didn't say anything for a moment until she suddenly though her arms around me. I return the embrace. "Oh Alvin I love you too I have" Brittany said pulling away slightly and looking into my eyes. I felt something pulling me toward her. I guess Brittany felt it to because she did the same. We got closer and closer until bam are lip touched. Her lips were so soft so kissable. I love the taste of them, strawberry. I found myself wanting more. I slip my tongue out of my month and lick her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She compiled and parted her lips slightly, enough to slip my tough in. Our tongues wrestled with one another, each wanting dominance.


	7. Broken

**Jeanette's Pov**

It been a week since Alvin and Brittany got together. They go everywhere together now. You don't see one without the other. It was nice to see that the old Brittany was coming back. We see her more often and less of jade. The only thing I don't see is Simon. I want to have what Alvin and Brittany have. Every time I call him it always goes to voicemail. I miss him a lot. I always had feeling for him but I do wonder if he has any for me. I decide that instead of calling him I would go over. I cross the street and knocked on the door. I knew Theodore wasn't there he was out with Eleanor. So that leaves Simon and Alvin and if Alvin there so is Brittany. Alvin answered the door.

"Hey Jeanette what are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

"Oh just here to see Simon, is he home?" I replied.

"He's home but he is kind of …um busy" he said looking back and then back at me.

"Well I'll just be a minute" I said.

"Ok" Alvin said and opened the door more so I can get in. "where is he?" I asked.

"Upstairs in his room" Alvin said before he went back to his make out session with Brittany.

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. When I got up to his door I heard a giggle. I knocked on the door but no one answered just more giggling. I knocked again, louder this time. No one answered but the giggling stop. I knocked one more time and still no answer. _I know Simon heard me. _I got upset that he was ignoring me and walked in. When I walked in I saw Simon on his bed with jade on top of him. _I can't believe this, that floozy is pushing up on my man. _I went over there and push her off and she rolled off the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Simon yelled while helping Jade up. I was taken back, Simon never yelled at me before.

"She was all up on you" I said quietly.

"Well she was on me for a reason, she is my girlfriend" Simon pointed out. After the word 'girlfriend' I lost all my color. How could Simon like jade? She's another Brittany, but much worst. She drinks and does drugs how could Simon love someone like that? Maybe he just doesn't know. I have to tell him who is girlfriend really is.

"Simon could I talked to you for a sec" I asked after snapping out of my thoughts. He shrugged and step outside the door to talk.

I looked at him "why are you dating her?" I asked in disbelief.

"I really like her" Simon said in a daze just thinking about her. _He can't be serious_.

"What? How could you like her, she is not what she seems" I retorted.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE SOMEBODY AND YOU DON'T, SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP BUTTING IN ON MY LOVE LIFE AND GET A GRIP" He yelled and walked back the room and slammed the door. I stood there shock of what just happen. I could feel the tears coming. Simon never spoke to me that way. Just to make things worst jade stepped out of the room and looked at me. I glared I knew she didn't like me or Eleanor. She only liked Brittany; she saw something in Brittany that made her want to be more like Brittany or make Brittany into another jade. _First she took my sister away from me and then the only boy I love, what more could she what._

"I am sorry you had to see that" she said in fake sympathy.

I glared "I don't want your stupid apology"

"Well just so you know now that Simon is mine now you can take your ugly ass on home, now that no one want you here your taking up oxygen" Jade said and walked back in with Simon. I couldn't hold it in any longer the tears were coming down like a waterfall. I ran downstairs and out the door. I went across the street and went in my room. I barred my face in my pillow cried, I never cried so hard in my life. Simon loves the girls I absolutely hate and to top it off it's my sister's best friend. _My life sucks_.

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door open. I looked it was Brittany holding a box of tissues; _she must have saw me run out in tears._ She looked at me sympatric.

"I sorry jean" Brittany said handing me a tissue. I took it and smiled, I missed having my big sister.

"It's just that I really liked him and he just goes to jade out of all people, I thought he really liked me" I said busting out in more tears. Brittany rubbed my back trying to make me feel better but it just wasn't helping.

"Honey sometimes some people are just prettier than you and you have to suck it up" Brittany said. That comment made me cry even harder. I knew Brittany was bad at consoling people but she just keeps getting worst. When Brittany saw that I wasn't coming down she went and got some tea for me. That only made me cry even harder, Simon and I use to drink tea while studying. _What is there to do now?_


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**Brittany's Pov**

Jade and I went up to her bed room and had a couple of wine coolers. I know I was supposed to stop but what Alvin and my sisters don't know won't hurt them. I still can't believe that jade and Simon are dating, jade don't seem like the kind of girl Simon like would date but whatever. I always thought that he would end up with Jeanette. Simon following jade around like a love sick puppy, While Jeanette just sits there letting the tears roll. I keep telling her she can't do these anymore but she refuses to listen, so I gave up. Theodore and Eleanor started dating last week. They're in that lovey dovey stage, that they have to see each other every second of the day. Alvin and I been close, but not as close as we were 3 months ago.

"Jade?" I called to get her attention.

"Yea" she looked at me.

"Do you think Alvin is getting a little distance lately" I asked

"I guess you haven't seen him in about a week" she answered.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Have sex with him"

"WHAT!" I examined.

"You heard me" jade said

"I don't think I'm ready for that" I gulped.

"Of course you are you want Alvin closer right?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Well then you know what you have to do" jade said and went back to her wine cooler.

Later that night I was at home with Jeanette who was still weeping over Simon. I was watching TV when Jeanette came down stairs.

"Hey Britt" Jeanette said gloomy.

"Hey Jeanette" I sighed "you really have to stop doing this to yourself"

"Doing what?"

"You know what, moping around it's not going to make it go away"

"I can't help it he doesn't like me" Jeanette said about to cry….again.

"Jean there is going to be a ton of guys that not going to like you but you can't let that get you down"

"Oh yeah because Brittany Miller the prettiest girl in school who gets all the boys with her lackey Jade" Jeanette said bitterly.

"Ok am going to let that slide but you know that not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?" she glared.

"Plain and simple MOVE ON" I said and left to my room.

In my room I was laying on my bed thinking. Thinking about what jade told me. Yes Alvin been distance, but why? He still loves me right? Is he getting bored with me? Damn jade for getting that idea in my head. I don't want to lose Alvin but I don't what him to be unhappy either. Maybe it time.


End file.
